


Ready To Surrender

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Babies, Children, Chores, Drama, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto is left on his own to look after Meriel and the new babies.





	Ready To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 100: Flag at anythingdrabble. 
> 
> Nosy-Verse ficlet.

It wasn’t even mid-morning and Ianto’s energy levels were already starting to flag. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest, just for ten minutes, but there was still so much to be done.

He was immortal, damn it! He could go for days on end without a wink of sleep; he should be more than equal to any challenge life could throw at him! If he couldn’t cope then how did other parents manage?

Up until now, he and Jack had handled things together. They’d both stayed home for the first month, leaving the team to deal with Torchwood business as the Rift was fairly quiet, then they’d taken the twins to work with them every day for the next few weeks where there’d been plenty of extra hands willing to help with the seemingly endless rounds of feeding and changing. This morning though…

Jack had been called to the Hub just after five to help deal with a small army of hostile aliens intent on invading earth via the Rift. Ianto had been left on his own to deal with the twins and get Meriel up, fed, and off to school. Thankfully he was able to call the mother of one of Meriel’s best friends and ask if she could give Meriel a lift to school, because trying to get a pair of two-month-old babies and his older daughter into the car for the school run would have been a nightmare.

Ianto had assured Jack he’d be fine taking care of everything by himself; he wasn’t completely alone, he had Nosy, who could give one baby a bottle while he fed the other one, and the Fluff would help Meriel find everything she needed for school too.

“Don’t worry,” he’d said. “We’ll be fine; just go and save the world while I take care of the kids.”

Only now, after five hours of feeding, bathing, and changing babies, plaiting Meriel’s hair, making sure she had breakfast and didn’t forget her P.E. bag, then getting her downstairs in time for her ride to school, Ianto was about ready to surrender, if he could only find a white flag to wave.

He’d changed the bedding in the twins’ cots because they’d both leaked before he could change them, put a second load of laundry on, and hung the first lot on the line. Emptied the dishwasher from the night before and loaded the breakfast dishes, sterilised the babies’ bottles, just in time for their next feed, dashed out to bring the laundry in because it had started to rain… By then both babies had needed changing again, so he did that and put them in their cribs to nap, fed Nosy, grabbed a quick slice of toast and a cup of coffee for himself, all without realising he was still unshaven and wearing his pyjamas. He felt like he’d run a marathon.

He reached for sustenance in biscuit form; now he knew why Jack ate so much sugar.

The End


End file.
